


Transformers Autobots

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers rp
Relationships: Optimus PrimexMolly
Kudos: 1





	Transformers Autobots

Molly was at the Autobot base with her guardian Optimus Prime. Apparently know one knew of her deep secret yet that she’s kept for eons. She was sighing thinking of all she accomplished in her long ass life.

Megatron ordered his minions to find the Autobot base as soon as possible. He wanted Optimus head on a platter because he detested him. He stood for everything that he himself was the opposite of. He was good and he was evil.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus was talking to ratchet. He seems to be planning on doing something soon when they get the resources for it. 

Moon was at the base with the other gods watching tv.(I’m just gonna have her get captured if that’s okay) it was a old ya show that was replaying.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok

Molly decided to see what Optimus was up to and she got up and walked on over to him.  
“Hey Optimus what’re you doing?”

Megatron also ordered his minions to capture an Autobot as well so that they could use her for ransom. He grinned and chuckled evilly.

Optimus glances over at her “planning on taking over a few mines. We are running short on energon.” 

Moon stretches on the couch and leans on the arm rest a bit.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded. Secretly she knew where the locations of several energon mines were. During her thousands of years of living on earth.  
“I can help you with a whole lot more of those Optimus.”

Megatron decided this time he was gonna go with his minions and capture Moon himself. He always had a thing for her. He was quite fond of her and even attracted to her lustfully too as well.

Optimus sets some markers down on those spots she pointed out. “Alright.” 

Moon walked towards one of the rooms we’re they had the relics in for safe keeping. There was a lock on the door so she couldn’t get in.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly was not gonna ask why the hell Optimus was not asking her how she knew all that. She sighed her crush on him evident.

Megatron walked into a mine and he saw blue cubes of energon and he had his minions gather all that they could get.

Optimus looked over the map. “We could go to this one first.” He pointed at the farthest one from the base “then work our way back to the base” 

Moon continues to walk away. Eventually ending back in the main room. Things have been to peaceful and she had a feeling something bad may happen.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Okay)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going out soon be back later sorry   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okay   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded and sighed.  
“Optimus I know this is important to you and everything but I gave things I need to tell you soon.”

Megatron took cartloads of energon from that mine and groundbridged them up to his ship.

Optimus looks at her “if you need you can tell me now.” He offers. 

Moon decided to take a walk outside. Getting bored inside.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Hi XD 

“Ok well one I am in love with you Optimus. I have been for awhile now and two I’m 12,000 years old but I look 16. I can’t age or die and my wounds heal instantly,” Molly explained to him.

Megatron was about to go through a groundbridge when suddenly he spotted Moon. He grabbed her and captured her bringing her onboard his ship.

Optimus looks at her “i feel the same way.” He responded to her. 

Moon blushes and froze up a bit. Not expecting him to do that.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly started to cry tears of happiness.  
"R-really? B-but how is this gonna work?"

Megatron bit her lip as he suckled on her lips then moved his tongue into her cavern and he french kissed her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus smiles softly “all cybertronian have holoforms. It let us blend in on different planets.” 

Moon gasps softly and just grips his shoulders. Still leaning back from when she tries to leave.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded. She could not wait to see what he looked like as a human.

Megatron wrapped his tongue around hers as he entwined it and he dominated the kiss.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus stepped back from the console and actives his holoform(I’ll find a pic and send the link in a moment) 

Moon blushes and pulls back for air after a few moments.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6a/0d/42/6a0d42f3b6cedf4c45cdc96f8239af80.jpg

Or

https://i.quotev.com/img/q/u/19/3/4/2fssssn7x4.jpg  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Pick whichever you like better   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly stares at him up and down and she got a nosebleed.

Megatron pulled away finished as he won and he started to nibble and suckle on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
First one   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Okie) 

Optimus adjust his jacket slightly “how does it look?” He asked looking over at her. 

Moon blushes brightly and moaned softly. Immediately cover her mouth embarrassed.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Oh Primus! You look sexy and hot! Geez!" Molly said fanning herself as she tried to hide her wetness down there and he was wearing gloves too. Oh boy.

Megatron nipped and bit her neck cords leaving his trail as his claws ran over and caressed her body.

Optimus walks over to her “thank you. Are you alright?” He asks. Standing in front of him. 

Moon moans again though it was muffled this time. Panting softly behind her hands. Her eyes were glazed over in pleasure.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Sorry. Was doing dishes.)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
It’s ok 

Molly nodded and she leaned in to kiss his lips passionately. She wrapped her arms around his waist while doing so.

Megatron began to nip and nibble all over her chest plates while two fingers dug into her core and went inside her thrusting them in and out of her.

Optimus kissed her back and gently gripped her hips. Pulling her close to him. 

Moon gasped and moaned loudly. Digging her fingers into his back. Closing her legs to stop him for a moment.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly started to moan into the kiss as she bit and rugged on his bottom lip demanding entrance.

Megatron scissored her even as he began to eat her out as well. He gripped her hips tightly.

Optimus pulled away for a moment “we should head to my room” he mutters to her as she pick her up. 

Moon moans loudly and was close to coming. Closing over eyes partly as she went back to cover her mouth to not be as loud.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded and squeaked when he picked her up and nuzzled his chest and neck warmly.

Megatron took his hand out of her and he began to slurp up her juices swallowing them too.

Optimus walks into his room and sets her back down before kissing her again. 

Moon whines softly at the loss and shifts slightly. Watching what he was doing again   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly kissed him back and let him dominate her as she moaned and mewled softly.

Megatron then inserted his shaft into her grinning at how tight she was. He smirked.

Optimus grips at her hips as he kissed her deeply. Slipping his hand under her shirt a bit. 

Moon gasps and grips at him again. Hoping he doesn’t move for a bit so she could get use to the size difference.

Molly moaned as she did not wear bras and he was gonna find that out.

Megatron groaned as he stayed still inside her not wanting to cause her any pain.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus noticed but didn’t say anything. Just started to pull her shirt off of her. 

Moon soon started to relax a bit. After a few moments she nods “i-its okay now...”  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back sorry

Molly gasped and squeaked as she looked at him blushing.

Megatron nodded and he started to pound away mercilessly at her cunt.

Moly wanted him to nip her neck then suck on her breasts as she squeaked.

Megatron thrusted deeper rougher harder and even faster than before into her.

Optimus leans forwards and gently sucks on the side of her neck.

Moon moans his name out loudly and grips the berth tighter.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Um her neck first?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Please?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(Frick. I meant that)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
And not on the side of her breast but the actual nipple?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I will do my part and its ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned out as she gripped onto him as she shuddered in bliss.

Megatron grinded his hips into hers ramming and slamming faster for friction.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus sucked on her neck. Gently nipping it every now and then. 

Moon was close to coming and arched her back more.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly mewled and held his head closer to her chest.

Megatron found her core and he thrusted and pounded it really hard.

Optimus glances up at her slightly and hummed softly as if asking her what.

Moon gasps and nearly screamed when she came. Her arms shaking with how tightly she was gripping the bed   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Its ok   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No she wanted him to suck on a breast of hers. She waited.

Megatron came too as well and he pulled out of her panting.

Optimus gently started to suck on her breast. 

Moon gasps for a few moments and starts to relax.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly blushed as she held his closer to her chest as she moaned in delight.

Megatron wrapped his arms around her and he nuzzled her neck.

Optimus continues to suck on her breast for a bit before swapping to the other one.

Moon leans back against him and yawn softly. “Why’d ya do that?...”

Molly moaned out as she shuddered and her body twitched in pleasure.

Megatron said because he was in love with her. He had been for awhile now.

Optimus pulls back after a few moments and looks at her. “Anything else you want me to do?” He asks. Wanting to please her. 

Moon nods “oh... love you as well” she mumbled and leans her head again him.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Please Optimus! I need you inside me!" Molly moaned out.

Megatron purred and hummed at that rubbing her hips even.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus nods and starts to take off the things he was wearing. 

Moon nuzzles him gently “the Autobots are going to notice me gone soon... probably....” she sighs softly and looks at him “that or I can just stay here...”  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly started to have a small nosebleed again and she blushed at his sexy naked human body.

Megatron said he wanted to her to stay with him as long as possible. He kissed her cheek.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus looks over at her. Leaning over her again. 

(Could you do it like how I do the dialogue?)   
Moon nods “maybe till tomorrow then I’ll go back. But you can capture whenever you want.” She half jokes   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yeah sorry  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly was impatiently waiting for him to make love to her already.

"Can't you just stay here with me forever? I do not want you to go back."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus gently thrusts into her. Pausing a moment in case she needed it. 

“Im friends with the bots. I’ll feel bad abandoning them.” She sighs

Molly didn’t feel any pain at all. All she felt was pleasure instead and she moaned.

Megatron nodded sadly but he understood. He wondered if they could ever really be together.

Optimus started to thrust at a steady pace. Groaning softly. 

Moon sighed sadly. “I’m sorry... but until the war ends I’ll be a Autobot...”  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly arched her back mewling loudly as she scratched his shoulders.

“I will always love you. I love you so much my love,” Megatron cooed to her.

Optimus gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him. 

Moon smiles and made a purring like sound softly. “I’ll alway love you too. And if you ever need this just go ahead and just capture me. I won’t mind.” She smiles. Hoping that this will happen again   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned.  
“Please go faster and deeper into me Optimus!” She mewled.

Megatron nodded kissing her lips passionately.  
“You can go now if you so wish but I will capture you again. Count on it.”

Optimus does as she said and thrusts into her harder. 

Moon giggles softly and kissed him back “that’s good.”   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh! Optimus! Please Primus yes!” Molly screamed out as her body racked with bliss wrapping her legs around him.

Megatron kissed her and hugged her one final time and groundbridged her right where he found her.


End file.
